Addicted to you
by imitation L
Summary: CH2 UP Kikumaru is still loitering his needs, but few small gossips can set the fire off of.. {Fuji X Kikumaru} chapter 2 reposted
1. I secret discoveries

Addicted To you 

**By: Imitation L//** ahh! I'm so happy that people read my last Tennis no Ohjisama fanfic, maybe it was rushed, but the second chapter came out, not as good. Thank you for the comments as well as constructive criticism. Addicted To you is a song by Utada Hikaru. {Kikumaru X Fuji} 

_----------------------------------------_

_Perfection, that's what you are._

I can never imagine someone like me with you, impossible. I use to think my attraction to you was your natural abilities in tennis, and my envy for that, I always thought that we are only good friends that are on the same tennis team, I always thought..  

My eyes steered towards the direction of the tennis prodigy; your perfect form shines out and deflects everyone else. Your smiling eyes always showcases your kind heart. Your close relationship with Tezuka burns a hole in my heart. For someone like the Captain, where love is not allowed, the effect softened, when you appeared. I can't help but let my eyes water, you're so near to me yet so far away. 

"It's Fuji isn't it?" A mono toned voice startled me. I turned around to find Inui leaning against the fence. His talent for seeking out the unknowns amazes me. Even now, after so many years. 

"How .. did you know?" I wiped away the few drops of tears; Did I want Inui to know? Did I care if Inui knew? 

The brilliant data collector adjusted his glasses; he simply nodded towards the direction of Fuji. "Every time he is around, you tend to miss a few of the easy ones, every time Tezuka is with Fuji, your serves are always faster and more aggressive." 

I nodded, taking in what Inui said, it's true, I tend to let people affect the way I play tennis. My face reddened, I felt angry that I let Inui notice, I felt angry that I let something like this effect me so much that it's evident. I turned around and walked towards the path of the main school. I have to control myself. 

"Wait." Inui pulled a manila envelope out of his jacket's lower pocket. "I guess I understand how you feel." 

"How I feel?" Anger passed and confusion took over. I opened the envelope to find a smiling picture of Fuji, holding a bright green tennis ball. The picture wasn't big, but I cherished it with all my heart. 

"Arigatou nya" I let my usual self now take over. But something wasn't right, what does Inui mean by he understands. I asked the startling question.  

"Addiction, Kikumaru, it's simple as that. The condition of being habitually or compulsively occupied with or involved in something. " Inui recited. "Even though I'd never think I would be, but I have been, captivated by someone as well. He defies all my data; attracted my cold emotion less heart. But I manage to control it, I hope you will to." Advice was given, Advice was received. 

"Thank you!" Being caught in moment of receiving that photo of Fuji has made my day. It is safely secured in my tennis bag, in a picture frame decorated by Sakura petals. Surely, I can control it. 

--------------------------------------------------

Thank you FOR reading, so PLEASE now review and give me pointers and advice. 


	2. II complicated situations

**Addicted To you **

**Chapter 2; complicated situations**

**L's notes://** Oh yes, I am finally back, with a new chapter. I was writing some RYOSAKUs, and I guess I got really lost in them, and disregarded this one. I hope this chapter will interest everyone! Because from now, it would get so much more confusing, and complicated. Enjoy! And thank you to everyone that reviewed the first chapter. 

"_GET UP SLEEPY HEAD! GET UP SLEEPY HEAD! YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL_!" A perky electronic voice echoed through my head. The alarm clock banged against the wall, its life span was amazing, having to complete so many tasks on two alkaline batteries. But further more, I can't believe I still haven't thrown out this ridiculous thing yet. 

I placed my hands over my head, pulling myself up; I wiped my face with the hope to regain my vision. "_GET UP SLEEPY HEAD_!" The alarm clock repeated, my sleepy eyes wandered towards it, the chicken danced around, jumping from one place to another, knocking a few things out of order. Despite it's annoying noise. I loved this stupid alarm clock. Obviously, it was because, the alarm clock was a gift from my beloved Fuji. He cared enough to notice I always stumbled late to the morning practices, always having to get lectured _buchou_. But, all Fuji ever does is smile sweetly, reassuring my nerves. Although never knowing of what he is actually thinking? I still loved his smile. 

The chicken neared it self to a picture frame. Containing a photograph of the luminous Fuji, the wobbly chicken almost knocked it off the nightstands. My cold hands trembled to grab the clock, letting my mind once again stroll to the past, remembering the moment he handed me this, neatly wrapped in a recyclable box. Warmth was suddenly present, I grinned to myself and turned off the alarm. That's enough fun for one morning. 

The sun invited itself through my window, hitting against my dressing mirror, letting my reflection fade off in the gold's presences. 

I sighed deeply, another day, just another day. 

The class began, not that I paid attention. It's not that I dislike school or find it especially hard. I didn't find it INTERESTING, it-lacked excitement, but if Fuji were the one teaching me about molecules, I'd sit on the front row, focusing my eyes on his. Letting him catch a glimpse of my cute dimpled smile. Ha, yeah right. 

My eyes casually wandered outside, noticing the cherry trees were in full blossom. The petals nonchalantly fell to the ground, chartering a breath-taking pink carpet.

A reverie began as my eyes fell into this enchanting world. 

A few streaks of soft honey colored hair fell into my lap. A breeze of wind swept his white collared shirt, letting the air pinch through a few unfastened buttons, allowing me to take a sneaky peek at his sugary white flesh. 

The only sound available was the blustery weather hitting against the branches. Neither of us spoke. It was only my hand stroking his alluring almost, fawn tinted hair. Like a sleepy cat…

An afternoon went by, many would call this a waste of time. But this precious time with my beloved left a sweet mark in my heart.

My heads jerked back, realizing that my dream is over, and so was class. A very angry Yoshimoto Sensei glared at me. I respectfully bowed to give him an apology; another wide grinned smile got me off the hook. 

"I'm really sorry I fell asleep in class. Yoshimoto-sensei." I stroked my head, looking sheepishly childish. 

"Kikumaru-kun, this is your last warning. Sleep earlier from now on." His rolled up newspaper tapped the table. Lucky for me, it was lunchtime. I immediately snuck out of the stuffy science room. 

I licked my lips as I headed down toward the cafeteria, not noticing that boy following me. His pure blue eyes were shielded under his locks of honey. 

"Ah!" I yelled. Five slender fingers landed on my shoulder. I turned around, noticing it was Fuji, a familiar face. But, unfortunately this only sped up my heart rate. 

"You fell asleep again?" He teased, knowing I like to be. I nodded with a timid smile, my cheeks flustered of shades of pink and red. 

"Well, come on, let's go get some lunch." We walked beside each other, down to the cafeteria. I fell silent every time he spoke to me. Shutting down this noise machine, my actions were small and carefully planned, when he's around, no spontaneous combustions. Nice quiet conversations, to suit his personality, and to recompose myself. 

We arrived at the cafeteria together; just thinking of the word, WE, representing Fuji, and I. Obliged my heart skipped a beat. Once again, his hand rested on my shoulder. Motioning me to sit down.

"I'll treat you today, you seem so tried too. A _senpai_ should always buy." He smiled, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet. 

"No, Please don't. Let me buy today. I insist." I urged. It would be of great joy if I bought him lunch. I enjoy being spoiled, but when I am suppose to be in a world of torturing unrequited love. Things like this aren't supposed to happen. 

His gentle hand reassured me, for some reason. I sat down without reasoning. His smooth body gestures stilled me. As his footsteps glided towards the end of the line, almost floating. Giving me another engaging smile, forcing me to get lost in his pure blue eyes. 

"Horio, don't gossip." Kachiro instructed, a few tennis clubs' first years and the prince sat together during lunch, their back was facing the unusually quiet Kikumaru-senpai, who didn't notice them at all. 

"Well, I know I shouldn't." Horio continued to whisper. "But, I am really beginning to think that something is going on between Kikumaru-senpai and Fuji-senpai. Neh, what do you think Echizen?" His silly theories caused him to giggle like a schoolgirl. 

"Mada Mada Dane." Ryoma recited his favorite phrase, not letting Horio's nudging cause him imbalance. But Deep Down inside, a tiny piece of his icy heart is melting, his sharp cat like eyes, felt sad on the inside, not being able to accept the innocent gossiping, he retrieved himself from this conversation. 

"Where are you going, Echizen?" Kachiro asked. Ryoma didn't gesture to reply. 

Ryoma's brisk heart melted for a certain fair-haired boy named Kikumaru Eiji. 

**L's notes://** that's right, we're going to have a love polygon, because I can't say how many sides, or else you'll know what's going to happen next chapter. Tsk Tsk, I cannot allow that happening. So for now, it's noted as a Love Polygon. And I also noticed that it's kind of confusing keep track of, if it's in first person or general. I'm sorry; I'll try to clear that all up next chapter. 

CHAPTER 2 REPOSTED @ APRIL 16 2004, because someone mentioned kikumaru is also a 3rd year. I forgot, until now @_@ I guess he seems younger because he's so hyper all the time ^__^~ 


End file.
